


True Power

by htbthomas



Category: Justice League
Genre: Birthday Fic Challenge 2008, Crack Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-07
Updated: 2007-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htbthomas/pseuds/htbthomas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few Justice League members discuss the meaning of true power with Oprah Winfrey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Power

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Happy Birthday ficlet for [](http://winddancer55945.livejournal.com/profile)[**winddancer55945**](http://winddancer55945.livejournal.com/), for her prompt: "A bunch of superheroes being interviewed by Oprah." Thanks again for [](http://van-el.livejournal.com/profile)[**van_el**](http://van-el.livejournal.com/)'s help.

"You see, Oprah," the Flash gestured broadly as he spoke, "you don't mind if I call you 'Oprah,' do you?" The talk-show host opened her mouth to assent, but Wally simply sped on ahead, "It's not all about the _power_ we have… it's about what we _do_ with it."

Oprah leaned forward, elbows on her knees. "For example?"

"I'm the fastest man alive, right?" He nodded to agree with himself. "So I can get past anybody, even Supes here…"

From the chair beside him, Superman opened his mouth to disagree. "That's deba—"

"…but even if I rounded up every villain in my rogues' gallery…"

"And _what_ a rogues' gallery," Wonder Woman murmured under her breath, prompting a smile from Superman.

"…they'd be back on the street in no time! We've also got to help them see the error of their ways. That's why I always try to get to know everybody, not just smash-and-dash."

A warm, approving smile broke out on Oprah's face. "That's very commendable, Mr. Flash." She looked toward her two other guests, inviting their commentary. "Superman, Wonder Woman, do you agree?"

"Absolutely," Superman began, his presence larger-than-life. "The Justice League was formed to be an example to the world, not just for helping with crises."

"I agree, Oprah. Standing for truth and justice is for everyone, not just superheroes. Even the smallest child can help make the world a better place," Wonder Woman added with a lift of her lasso.

Nodding, Oprah slid a book from the table beside her couch and held it aloft. "It's funny that you mention that, because I've just been reading this amazing book, _Changing the World, One Person at a Time_, and the author, Dawn Herron, comes to much the same conclusion. We need a few more everyday heroes, to help you fine folks out!" She turned toward the audience, holding her arms wide. "Isn't that right?"

A resounding chorus of shouts and applause washed across the soundstage.

"I thank each of you for being here with us today." Oprah walked over confidently to shake each hero's hand. "Superman, the Man of Steel, we owe you so much." Her eyes widened slightly as his large hand covered hers in a firm grip. Recovering, she moved on, "Wonder Woman, your efforts to promote the Amazon code of peace are legendary. Women everywhere look up to you." The host hugged Diana in her friendly manner.

"And the Flash, fastest man alive, who also must have the biggest heart!" Oprah began to shake Wally's hand, but he pulled her close and gave her a light peck on the cheek.

"We're sorry that our other team members couldn't make it… y'know, saving the world and all," he grinned.

She laughed heartily. "Well, you be sure to tell Batman, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter and Hawkgirl that they are welcome here anytime! Our Justice League, ladies and gentlemen – so powerful, but so caring!"

As the three of them waved to the cheering crowd and left the stage, Superman touched the comlink at his ear. "Three for the Watchtower."

Batman's voice buzzed in their ears. "Powerful, huh?" Just before they dissipated into a beam of teleported light, he added, stone-serious, "That book will sell a million copies by tomorrow morning."


End file.
